


Rose Under Moonlight

by Gypsy_of_the_Aether



Category: 2個爸爸 | Two Fathers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy_of_the_Aether/pseuds/Gypsy_of_the_Aether
Summary: Starts at the beginning of Ep. 3 near the start.Follows the path of an actual relationship beginning to blossom. I’ll actually start at beginning of each episode and end whenever I want to. The events that happen outside of the apartment might be mentioned, or it’ll actually start there. This will mostly take place in their apartment because home life that’s why.
Relationships: Tang Hsiang-Hsi/Wen Chen-Hua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Rose Under Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Two Fathers and all rights go to the company that owns it.

Tang Xiang-xi quietly stepped through the door, taking his shoes off at the mat in front of the door. He turned his head to the side, straining his ears to hear the gentle voice of Wen Zhen-hua floated through the air, “... the princess who had a rough life in the past finally got everyone’s blessings and lived happily ever after…” gently smiling, he sat down on his designated spot at the table and loosened his tan brown tie.

A few moments passed before the tiptoeing, smiling form of Wen Zhen-hua stepped out of their daughter’s room, closing the door with a gentle click. Turning around, his face softened and looked relieved as he said, “You're back.” 

Tang Xiang-xi held up the brightly decorated box of candy to Wen Zhen-hua with a harrumph, “I missed it again?” Wen Zhen-hua lightly rolled his eyes and took the box from him.

“Eat up,” said Wen Zhen-hua as he walked around the white dining table and opened up the fridge, bringing out a plate of leftovers for Tang Xiang-xi.

Sticking it in the microwave for one minute, Wen Zhen-hua sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms and watching the attorney he shared a child with sort through a messy stack of papers. His finger lightly tapped his clothed forearm before he took the papers away and put them back into the bag. Tang Xiang-xi looked at him annoyed as he silently pouted, “No work on the table right before you’re about to eat, Xiang-xi. It’s rude manners,” Wen Zhen-hua admonished the man who only smiled in response.

“You take too good care of me, Zhen-hua…” the man in question reddened slightly and put on the oven mitts as he saw the microwave begin to reach zero.

Before the microwave could beep, he took the hot plate and brought it to the table, watching the sole occupant attempt to crack his neck, “Are you okay with hamburger steak?”

Intertwining his fingers and stretching them high above his head, Tang Xiang-xi grinned excitedly as he saw the food put before him, “Hamburger steak? You’re the man!”

“I made this for your daughter. You’re lucky we have some leftovers.”

“I worked hard all day out there, but at the end of the day, all I get is leftovers?” muttered the man before he picked up his chopsticks and looked at the food, noticing one certain food item on the plate. With a tap, he got the attention of Wen Zhen-hua who looked back at him, “Hey, you know I don’t eat eggs.”

Sighing, Wen Zhen-hua turned around fully, “That’s your daughter’s punishment for coming home late and not letting her finish her homework,” his gentle voice carrying a strict ultimatum.

Eat the egg, or starve.

“Hey! It’s not like I wanted to come home late. When I was her age, I didn't do any of my homework either and look at me now! I’m—“

“Aren’t you ashamed, Mr Attorney?” Was what he heard before Wen Zhen-hua stopped doing dishes and pulled his chair out to sit in it, facing him with a quiet glare, “why did you tell Wen Di that she could watch TV until nine o’clock? She can’t always be allowed to do everything she wants or else she’ll be walking all over you in the future.” Tang Xiang-xi kept eating before he felt a soft hand clasp around the hands holding his chopsticks.

Wen Zhen-hua was fuming, “From now on, no TV after eight o’clock.” Tang Xiang-xi held up a hand in surrender.

“Fine, alright, you’re the boss,” he said, smiling sarcastically and nodded at the florist who only unclasped his hand, sighed and stood up, grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

“Here.”

A smile lit up his face as picked up the beer, “That’s more like it!” Two simultaneous cracks and hisses filled the room as the beers were opened. Upon hearing the volume, Tang Xiang-xi put a finger up to his lips and pointed at their daughter’s room.

Wen Zhen-hua wasn’t as mad as earlier, but he was still irritated, face slightly grim as they clinked their beers. “Let me tell you something,”

“Okay.”

“Since Wen Di couldn’t finish her homework, she’s worried about tomorrow. Papa and Daddy had to be here together for her to finish her homework… only then, would she draw.”

A lopsided grin graced the suited man’s face as he nodded, “Didn’t I tell you? She can’t do anything without me.” A scoff was the only thing that met his well-intentioned joke.

“All you do is pamper her, there's no question that she wouldn’t like you. Far in the future, you’ll see what the trouble is.” Tang Xiang-xi lost his smile as he looked away.

“Right… now that you mention it, I’m worried now…” he murmured as his eyebrows furrowed, “if we had a son, I wouldn’t be worried, but our little Wen Di is a girl…”

The man sitting in front of him stopped drinking and looked straight ahead as he tried to comprehend the logic train that Tang Xiang-xi was following, “what are you worried about?” He only stared at him in surprise.

“I’m worried that, what if one day, she says ‘Papa, I want to get a boyfriend’” hearing this, Wen Zhen-hua covered his eyes with his hand, “o-or what if she suddenly says one day, ‘I want to marry Zheng Xiong’ or someone worse!” His worried face was met with a light laugh.

“You’re worried about our daughter marrying a fellow first-grader, what’re you talking about?”

Tan Xiang-xi got even more riled up and began pressing the point of his finger into the florist's chest, “Yeah, but in the next twenty years, if he tries anything I’m going to make him—“ he was cut off with a remark from the other man.

“Hey, hey, hey, you got it wrong. You’ll lose her in the next ten years if you keep acting like this,” Tan Xiang-xi looked away in shock.

“Really?” He said as he quirked his eyebrow up, “let’s make a bet. The first to cry at our Wen Di’s wedding will definitely be you.” He laughed when he got a glare in response and held up his can.

“Let’s drink.” Their beer cans met again in a muted clunk of aluminum.

They took sips, but the mood was silent now, both men staring quietly at other things. Tan Xiang-xi finished his food quickly, even eating the eggs he so despised. He stared at the man across the table, watching as his beer was swirled around in accordance to whatever thoughts he might be having. The concept of Wen Di getting married always worried the gentle man, and he felt bad for bringing it up.

“Hey…” Wen Zhen-hua snapped out of his stupor and looked at him, “let’s go to the balcony…” with a small bit of contemplation and a small nod later, they went to the balcony and stared at the bustling city before them. 

Leaning their arms on the steel rail, beers in hand and breeze quietly blowing, they soaked in the sight of the bright skyscrapers and apartments that surrounded them. Their arms and shoulders were touching, the slightest body heat transferring between them in the cool night air.  
Tan Xiang-xi was the first to break the peaceful silence.

“We’re getting old, aren’t we? All we talk about nowadays is about our daughter,” subtly looking to the side, he watched a smile grace the man’s features as he looked down abashedly, “did you ever think, when we were young, that things would turn out like this?” Wen Zhen-hua looked up at the sky before he responded.

“Like the time, when every night, there was always a different girl you brought home in your room?” His voice sounded wistful as he recounted days long gone, looking to see what the other man would say back.

“I remember that someone spent his days stuck in front of the PC wasting his time.” They shared a small laugh before facing forwards once again.  
“We were just boys then. We’re men now.”

“I don’t whether to cry or laugh,” rumbled out of Tan Xiang-xi.

“I don’t think it’s either,” they shared a look, ”We have Wen Di now. She makes everything we’ve done so far worth living for…” Tan Xiang-xi stepped away from the balcony and walked back into the apartment, leaving Wen Zhen-hua to stare at the city skyline alone.

Taking in a deep breath of the air, he stood up, about to leave before he heard the other man walking back to the balcony. Leaning his arms back down onto the cold railing, he stared at the view once more, only to be startled out of it by the feeling of a broad-bodied form gently placing his arms on both sides of his body and placing a chin into his shoulder, staring forwards silently.

Tan Xiang-xi felt the shoulders of the smaller man tense up gently as he pushed one of his arms away, “D-don't be childish Xiang-xi…” but the man only moved his body further and slowly wrapped his arms around the warm body,

“Wen Di makes life worth it,” he rumbled, voice sending vibrations through the ears of Wen Zhen-hua, “but then, so do you…” with a deep breath, he smelled the gentle scent of roses that permeated the scent of the florist, giving a gentle allure to him.

That was how they’d be for the next hour, Tan Xiang-xi and Wen Zhen-hua staring quietly out at the bright pinpricks of light from the skyscrapers and buildings, one wrapped in the arms of the other.


End file.
